


Enjoy the Ride

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time she’s left something at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Heather and Grace for putting up with my ridiculous questions and texts. Title taken from Dierks Bentley's _Free and Easy Down the Road I Go._

Rolling his shoulders, he steps out from under the spray, wraps a towel around his waist and makes his way to the kitchen.

It’s nice to be able to have a place to himself, to not have to wonder if Thea’s going to surprise them with Roy as a breakfast guest or if his mother will spend the meal pushing her food around while asking him completely inappropriate personal questions.

Yes, moving out of the mansion has turned out to be the best decision he’s made since inviting Digg and Felicity to join the team.

Because while the mansion was safe—comforting—when he’d returned, he’d soon found himself needing someplace of his own, where no one could track his movements or furrow their brow at him stumbling in with paint still caught in his eyebrow.

Plus, as much as it doesn’t bother him, he knows Felicity is more comfortable spending their nights under a roof that doesn’t also house his mother and little sister.

He places her mug in the sink, pulling a clean one from the shelf to make himself a cup of coffee. The bright handle of her umbrella catches his eye as he does and he groans, already starting to move back the hall to his room.

It’s not the first time she’s left something at his place.

No, that had been when she’d forgotten her earrings on his nightstand. He’d easily palmed them and returned them to her later the same day, her cheeks flushing slightly as his thumb swept over her wrist.

The second time it had been her scarf. He’d noticed it not long after she’d left and raced down the block after her, looping it around her neck as he rasped kisses over her cool skin.

She’s been gone way too long for that to happen today and there’s no way she’s not going to need the umbrella. It’s been raining for days and, even if drops weren’t already starting to splash against the window, the tightness in his shoulders alone would be enough to tell him it’s going to be another night when he returns to the foundry soaked.

Hopefully he can catch her in front of Queen Consolidated before meeting Thea at Verdant to go over the books.

Tugging his shirt over his head, he snags a coat and the forgotten umbrella, grabs something out of his catchall drawer, and heads out for the day.

He arrives just as she exits the parking garage, the vibrant purple messenger bag he bought her raised over her head in protection from the storm. It’s not doing much good though, the now pouring rain and gusting wind making it useless.

Jumping out of his car, he crosses the road, holding the handle of the umbrella out to her. Her eyes register shock for a brief second but then she’s grinning up at him, her fingers brushing against his as she takes the umbrella from him.

“You’re a little late.” Her growing smile belies her words as the small canopy pops open above her, TARDIS blue against the grey October sky. “I think ‘drowned rat’ might be an appropriate term about now.”

“Never.” Tucking a piece of wet hair behind her ear, he steps closer, leans down to hear her over the pouring rain.

She takes the opportunity to tip the umbrella forward so it’s covering both of them, a startled gasp escaping as the cool liquid begins pelting her back once more. It barely takes him a second to recognize what’s happened and he tilts it back, completely sheltering her, content to let the rain pound against his shoulders.

“Still, I’m sorry you had to come all the way down here. I almost left without my files for the department meeting to begin with and if I’d stayed home any longer I would have ended up joining you in the shower and—”

A rush of heat washes over him in spite of the crisp morning air and he knows without a doubt he made the right choice.

Ducking his head, he closes the small distance between them, mouth hungrily covering hers, water dancing around them, and he doesn’t even care. Not about getting soaked or having to explain it to Thea or that she’s _definitely_ going to be later for her meeting.

Her free hand traces his jaw and he leans into the touch, flexes his fingers in the curve of her waist, before forcing himself to pull away.

A slight flush blooms high on her cheeks, stray drops of water cling to her eyelashes as her hair blows out behind her in the breeze, and he can’t resist. He kisses her quickly once more before reaching into his pocket.

“You forgot something else this morning.”

“I don’t think I—”

“No.” He inhales slowly and grins down at her, pressing the cool metal into her hand. “You did.”

She just gapes at him for a long moment, her thumb running over the jagged edge of the key.

His key.

“Well, I could use some more space for my shoes and Wonder Woman pencil skirts...”

He growls, forehead falling against hers. “I’ve got more than enough room next to my leather pants.” The corner of her mouth lifts, eyes dancing with silent laughter, and he smiles before pressing on. “You’re there almost every night anyhow and I like starting the day with you and... I just _want_ you there, if you want to be ther—”

Now she is laughing, the umbrella falling to the ground as she rocks forward, kissing him soundly. “You’re rambling. I guess it’s contagious when you live together.”

He shrugs, happiness written all over his face despite the slight narrowing of his eyes. Brushing his lips over her temple, he crouches down and snags the umbrella, handing it back to her. “I guess you’ll just have to get used to it.”

“Mmm, I think...” She leans against him, closing her eyes for a minute before threading the key onto her ring next to her Sagittarius keychain. “I already am.”


End file.
